The Hero of Legend
by Gamerofdarkness72
Summary: When a mysterious Pokemon is found under a building, he finds himself with no memory. The mayor of the city finds him to be a hero of legend, a guardian of life. What is his destiny? Will he find out who he is? Rated T due to blood and violence.


**? POV**

Vision returned to me as I sat up in bed, taking in my surroundings. I could smell blood on my sheets and I gasped as I found out my chest had a long, white bloody cloth stretched out on it. I saw an Eevee, no more than a child walk up to me. She gasped.

"SYL! He's awake!" She called. Wait, how did I know it was an Eevee? No matter. A flash of pink lit up the room revealing a bluish Sylveon appearing right next to my bed. I had the strangest feeling, though I knew this Sylveon. I searched my memory but then realized I could not remember anything!

"Erm, sorry for asking… but who am I?" I asked the Sylveon. She looked at me with a mix of sadness and pity on her face.

"I wish I knew, powerful one. We found you under a broken building, and you were proven impossible to heal. The only information we have on you is that you are a Psychic type, 5 IVs, EVs in Special Attack, HP, and Speed. You must have had a trainer who has abandoned you, because wild Pokemon just don't have such accurately placed EVs." She told me. "However, we don't know what species Pokemon you are. You don't seem like anyone else."

I nodded, and just concentrated on healing myself.

"SYL! LOOK!" I heard the Eevee exclaim. "He! He healed himself!" _WHAT?_ I looked down and removed my bandage, despite Syl the Sylveons protests. She was right, my chest was fully healed. I got up and stared at the wall in front of me. I was a psychic type, right? Maybe, just maybe… I desperately wished I could be outside, and suddenly, there I was, as fast as lightning. I scanned my surroundings, and realized I was in the middle of a huge city! That is so cool!

As I looked around, I noticed a Chatot walk up to me. It must have been old, because most of its feathers were gray, and it walked very slowly.

"Hello, sir. I am Chenobi, the mayor of PokeTown, but you may call me Chen. You seem like a new face around here, sir. What is yo-" Chenobi said, taking in my appearance but stopped as he looked at my face.

"Arceus' mighty stomach acids! I must inform all of the Pokemon of your arrival!" Chen exclaimed. I stared at him as he flew off, calling,

"THE HERO HAS RETURNED! GO TO THE TOWN SQUARE!"

I turned around to see the Sylveon from before, with the Eevee.

"_You have some explaining to do, big boy!" _Sylveon shouted. I sweatdropped and backed away a little just for a bit of a safety net. I had a feeling things may get ugly.

"Well, let me begin. Soithinkiusedamovewhichhealsmetheniwentandteleportedoutsidesoimetchenthechatotandnowheflewouttotelleverybodythatimhere." I said she understood me and stood next to me.

"So, why exactly did Chen go and tell everybody of your arrival?" She asked me.

"I have no idea. He called me 'the hero'?" I replied. "It is really bad enough that I don't know who I am, let alone me being a hero of some sort."

"Sir! You must go to the square! All of the Pokemon are awaiting your arrival!" A voice yelled from above me.

I looked up to see Chen, then I said,

"CHEN! WHO AM I?"

He smiled at me and said,

"You will find out."

**Sylveons POV**

"Sylveon, we found a survivor!" I heard Machoke say as he lifted a pile of rubble. I looked over to see a tall being with a long tail and three circles on each hand. It had white and green fur, but most of it was stained with blood. His biggest wound was a cut on his chest.

"We need to get this survivor to base. Either ways, it's getting unsafe here." I ordered the crew. We were looking for survivors in the bombing of Central City. The bombers, who were two Humans with black caps and black clothing each with an R on their shirts were promptly killed by Aegislash. We found a whole ton of fainted Electrode, and the first non-Electrode survivor was this one. It did not look familiar in the Pokedex we found in the grass around Cerulean City, so we just took it to the healing tent.

After a few hours, the Pokemon woke and I was alerted immediatly by my sister, Eevee. I had cleaned him up, bandaged his chest and did a quick scan of him. Now that he had woken up, I could see his piercing green eyes and how long his tail was. He was actually quite handsome!

"Erm, sorry for asking… but who am I?" He asked me. What? What did he say? Um… Okay…

"I wish I knew, powerful one. We found you under a broken building, and you were proven impossible to heal. The only information we have on you is that you are a Psychic type, 5 IVs, EVs in Special Attack, HP, and Speed. You must have had a trainer who has abandoned you, because wild Pokemon just don't have such accurately placed EVs." I ranted. "However, we don't know what species Pokemon you are. You don't seem like anyone else."

He looked a little hurt, but he nodded and closed his eyes. Suddenly a blue light appeared, and I heard Eevee screech,

"SYL! LOOK! HE! HE HEALED HIMSELF!" _Mother of MEW!_ What did she say? The Pokemon looked down at his bandage and began slowly taking it off.

"What are you doing! NO! STOP!" I protested, but he didn't listen and took it right off. Eevee was right! He did heal! After that, he stared at the wall like a lunatic, and was… gone? Oh, no. For some reason, I felt like part of me was missing, now that he wasn't in my sight. Do I… Do I _love him?_

**? POV**

After Chen flew off, I looked at Sylveon for an explanation. For some reason, she was blushing, but as she saw me staring at her, she said,

"Well, lets go!"

"How exactly am I supposed to get to the square?" I asked her.

"F-follow me." She said. I decided to obey.

We walked across quite a few shops, a river, some woods, and a grandmothers house, until we reached a clearing.

"Welcome to the square." Sylveon told me. I raised my eyebrow as I noticed she was still blushing. She turned away and ran off. I took a look around and realized I was on a stage, so I looked down and could see SO MANY POKEMON! I looked up and noticed a small announcer box with Chen in it.

"Welcome, Pokemon! I have gathered you to meet the hero of legend, the defender of Earth, the guardian of life…" Chen began.

"**Mewtwo!**"


End file.
